medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Migration from Wikia
Hello people. Has anyone checked the new wikia layout? It's important for us to know your opinion regarding it, and I ask you to answer the following questions: *What do you think about the new layout? (To see it, go to your preferences in MORE and choose the new skin.) *Do you think we should leave wikia? If so, which one of the following do you think is better? Our own host+server or another wiki farm page? People, keep in mind the following changes listed here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Susan_Taylor/Beta_Wrap-up. Your opinion is important for the future of our wiki.--SoujiroElric 05:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for how I worded it previously. Maybe I wasn't on my mind.--SoujiroElric 08:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) My opinion, by the way, is that they removed a lot of features I used a lot, and that the new look of articles is just awful. If I get the chance I would like to move this wiki to a web host.--SoujiroElric 06:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :While I'm generally against moving and having to reregister and stuff, the new format is pretty ugly, so in this case I wouldn't mind it I guess. The Golux 02:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : : : :I really don't mind the new skin, but it's ugly as hell, also those big spotlights are an eyesore, if think is a necessary act to move all these articles for the better of the community, go ahead =).--DL22003 01:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, You don't actually have to move, at least not yet anyway. if your not signed in they still haven't changed it. and yes the new wikia is pretty darn hideous. but maybe they aren't done making it yet. first thing I did was change my style back. I won't mind if there is a move, but Wouldn't we all need new accounts. (Uber-Phobic of signing up for stuff.) :ZGWolf 22:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Sadly the changes will take effect on like, two weeks more... And they are pretty much done, just fixing up minor details.--SoujiroElric 22:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I changed my settings back to the old pretty much instantly, the new layout is terrible Demonlemon 16:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Demon, would you support a migration to another server?--SoujiroElric 21:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I say do it. And not just because i come from the strange place known as NIWA. Bud0011 05:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC). :::Also, note: under the new skin, MediaWiki:Sitenotice doesn't show up, so you may want to put something on the front page like Arwingpedia has done. 06:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC). :::Welcome Bud! We're pretty much decided about this, I'm just waiting for the appropiate time before saying anything, and thanks for your support. Please read the Announcements section, I placed the message there.--SoujiroElric 08:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not a problem. Happy to help where i can. Bud0011 16:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC). :::::Thank you!! Any help will be appreciated. In fact, we will need some extra hands (to call it in some way) in the near future. I hope that this week or next at most I can make a new announcement :)--SoujiroElric 18:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Renaming *Would you agree on having a .info domain instead of .com and others? It will help us to get high in the google rankings early on, since people looking for "Medabots info" will get our wiki first. For an example, please see WiKirby. *Would you agree on renaming the entire wiki as "Medapedia"? It's likely we will "mix" together both wikis (keeping them apart, so don't worry about getting confused or something), so having that name for the entire project would be neat, too. --SoujiroElric 03:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm all for using the name Medapedia because it doesn't imply it's limited to the dub like Medabots Wiki does. *nod* Personally though, I'd be fine with just a .com because I've always found the others kind of tacky... >_> You should mention that the other wiki we're including is the spanish wikia. How exactly are you planning to combine them? ~ Kimbles 13:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The combination will be done through different namespaces. I will do the best to keep them apart (or to give the feeling of different wikis), and this is possible because of different main pages. Let's take Inciclopedia, Uncyclopedia's spanish version, as an example. This is the main portal, but this is the binary portal, so working this a little bit more might give out great results. And apparently Dragon Lord doesn't like the .info either, so I won't buy the .info domain.--SoujiroElric 18:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see were moving, I couldn't respond until now because the entirety of wikia decided to stop working for me for almost a week--Demonlemon 19:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you Demonlemon. I hope the upcoming changes will be well received!--SoujiroElric 00:23, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums